Dispensing systems typically include mechanisms for selectively receiving refill product containers so that, when the product container mounted in the dispensing system is empty, it can be removed and replaced by a new, full product container. In counter mounted dispensing systems, the removal of an empty product container and replacement thereof by a new product container can be very difficult. The individual removing the old product container and installing the new one must either due so blindly, by reaching under the counter and removing and installing by feel alone, or must get down below the counter to be able to view the elements involved in the removal and installation. Additionally, the product containers and the mechanisms for their selective receipt are typically placed in tight quarters, most often between a sink basin and one or more walls. Thus, even if the individual bends down below the counter to view the elements, manipulating those elements might be difficult.
In the prior art, cylindrical refill product containers are provided, and they generally are secured to the elements of the dispensing system through relative rotation, i.e., the refill product container is rotated relative to the container-receiving elements of the dispensing system in order to be selectively installed or removed therefrom. While the cylindrical shape of the refill product containers allow them to be rotated in these tight quarters, it should be appreciated that they do not provide a maximum refill container volume, inasmuch as a refill container with a square cross-section having sides equal to the diameter of the cross-section of a cylindrical container would, assuming they are of the same height, provide a larger volume for the product held in the container. However, in such tight quarters, containers of square or rectangular cross-section might not be permitted to rotate. If provision could be made for their selective receipt, refill product containers having rectangular cross-sections would be preferred, because they would maximize the utilization of scarce space and provide more product than the cylindrical counterpart.
In light of the dispensing systems provided by the prior art, a need exists for a counter mounted dispensing system that provides mechanisms for the installation and removal of refill containers that are conducive to use even when not being viewed by the individual using them. There is an additional need for counter mounted dispensing systems that employ refill product containers of rectangular cross-section, even though the position of receipt of the product container is the dispensing system does not allow for relative rotational movement of the product container in relation to the position of receipt.